


keep it something close to quiet

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Gags, Kink Exploration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: "I really should shut you up sometime," Jinyoung says, his voice low and strong and dark in Jackson's ear, and Jackson thinks he's joking.





	keep it something close to quiet

**Author's Note:**

> cannot actually believe that this is my first work of this, my favourite ship, which is just straight up pwp rather than ~porn with feeeeelings~ (though at the same time..... i kind of can believe it)

Jackson thinks Jinyoung’s joking when he says it. Or, not quite joking, but he thinks Jinyoung’s talking for the sake of simply having something to say. Thinks Jinyoung says it because Jackson’s saying so _much,_ making so much noise, and – well. It makes sense, all things considered.

“Really should shut you up sometime,” Jinyoung murmurs, his voice low and strong and dark in Jackson’s ear, and from there he moves down to bite at Jackson’s neck, to kiss his shoulder. Jackson moans at that, because how can he not, OK? Jinyoung’s chest is pressed up against his back and one of Jinyoung’s hands is wrapped around his cock, the other firm on Jackson’s hip. There’s no way that this is something that anyone could have no reaction to, especially Jackson, who knows he’s loud and responsive without having to be told. (Though, honestly, he likes it when Jinyoung tells him.)

And as much as he knows that Jinyoung likes that about him, maybe he should have seen it coming. Not at that moment, though: not when what was at the forefront of his mind was _him_ coming, and then Jinyoung afterwards. But now, as they’re sitting in Jackson’s bedroom and Jinyoung’s holding out a silky black scarf.

“Uh,” Jackson says, blinking down at it. “And… what exactly are you looking to do with that?”

“I _said,”_ Jinyoung tells him, “a couple of weeks ago. That maybe sometime I should… shut you up. If you’re interested, anyway.”

“Oh?” Jackson raises an eyebrow. “Think you could do that just fine without it if you wanted.”

In response, Jinyoung just raises his eyebrows back – a _challenge_ – and kisses him. It’s immediately deep and wet, all tongue, the kind of kiss that has Jackson gasping. Jinyoung sets a hand on the back of his neck, and Jackson reaches up to cradle Jinyoung’s face, needing something to steady him. This is something else that he should have seen coming, really, and as Jinyoung’s hand tightens on his neck, squeezing just so, he can’t help but think how _unfair_ this is. Jinyoung knows his weaknesses. Jinyoung knows how to get him moaning from the press of his lips and the taste of his tongue, knows what to do to have him stiffening up in his jeans. Jackson tries to resist it, tries not to groan into Jinyoung’s mouth and rock his hips forward, but it’s impossible. He swears he’s breathless when they break apart.

“What do you think about not needing this now, then?” Jinyoung picks the scarf back up and waves it at Jackson. He’s grinning, his eyes glittering and his mouth wet and his cheeks flushed, and when he looks like that, there’s no way Jackson can refuse. Besides, he kind of did just prove Jinyoung’s point. He might just need more than Jinyoung kissing him to keep him quiet.

“I think we can try,” says Jackson. “See what happens. See if it works.”

“Mm, I think we’ll have to. Come on – I wanna eat you out.”

Fuck. That’s another offer Jackson can’t refuse. Even just thinking about it for a moment, the perfect wet heat of Jinyoung’s tongue, has him raring to go.

“Yeah,” he says, immediate. “Yeah, fuck, I want it too.”

“I’m glad.” Jinyoung hooks a finger into one of the belt loops on Jackson’s jeans. “Shall we?”

They shall. Jackson gets his clothes off in what feels like record time, and Jinyoung loses his shirt, but that’s it. Something in Jackson’s almost disappointed, but something else – even more of him, perhaps – finds it sexy. Jinyoung still in pants while he’s naked, setting them apart in a way. Still, he doesn’t need to have Jinyoung’s pants off to have his ass eaten, and really, that’s what’s important to Jackson right now.

That, and the scarf in Jinyoung’s hand. It’s a thin material, but there’s enough fabric that it should serve as a decent gag. Should shut him up, as Jinyoung put it.

“So.” Jackson nods down at the scarf. “You gonna put it on me now?”

“I guess so. Turn around so I can tie it.”

Jackson does. He opens his mouth when Jinyoung asks him to, and the scarf goes in, gagging him when he bites down. He isn’t sure what he expected it to feel like, but it’s just like – cloth. A bit strange, but he guesses he’ll get used to it. Jinyoung ties the ends of the scarf around the back of Jackson’s head, pulling it tight.

“There,” he says, finishing off the knot. “Is that OK?”

Jackson tries to answer, forgetting himself. Forgetting the point of this. All that comes out is a muffled grunt. He nods instead, and Jinyoung strokes a hand through his hair.

“Good. If you want to stop, just – well. You can’t tell me, so gesture for it.”

Another nod, which earns Jackson’s hair another stroke.

“All right.” Jinyoung’s tone turns from serious to playful. “Lie down on your front. Head by the pillows, ass up for me.”

It’s a position Jackson’s been in for him… he doesn’t even know how many times, but enough, so he goes easily, on elbows and knees facing away from Jinyoung. He pushes his ass back a little, the movement unsubtle enough to make sure that Jinyoung notices. Here’s where he’d say something, throw out a _come on, give it to me,_ except he can’t. Not while he’s gagged like this. At least that means he won’t have to beg.

One of Jinyoung’s hands brushes down Jackson’s side, gentle, and then settles on Jackson’s ass, the touch so firm that it’s startling. Against the gag, Jackson makes a noise that probably would have been indecipherable even if his mouth was empty. Jinyoung chuckles, and his fingernails dig in.

Jackson waits. Jinyoung’s other hand parallels the first on the other ass cheek, and then he spreads them. Fuck. Jackson needs this. Needs Jinyoung to lean in and give him what he said he would.

“Perfect,” Jinyoung says, quiet, and he’s even closer now. Jackson can feel the warmth of his breath, can feel it right where he wants Jinyoung’s tongue to be. Even just the anticipation has him harder, more desperate for it. Right now, he _would_ beg, wouldn’t even have to be asked to. He’d start pleading for Jinyoung’s mouth within seconds. Instead, he just stays as still as he can, hoping it’ll get him what he wants. “So perfect for me.”

That seems to do it. Jinyoung moves what feels like even impossibly closer. He licks over Jackson’s hole, one slow, fluid movement, and _yes,_ that’s it, that’s everything. Slick, wonderful heat. Jackson’s fingers curl against his palms, the skin over his knuckles going taut. He shudders at the touch, but doesn’t make a sound. Just like Jinyoung promised.

Jinyoung takes another lick, his hands steady on Jackson’s ass. This one isn’t quite as slow, and he continues on, getting a rhythm going. At some point, he’ll do something unpredictable, something that takes Jackson by surprise, but for now, Jackson just relaxes to it, letting himself get used to it. He’s even getting used to the scarf in his mouth, though he doesn’t think he’ll be able to get used to it being this quiet when Jinyoung’s there, behind him, eating him out. All there is to hear are the slick sounds of Jinyoung’s mouth: the audible wetness of his tongue and his occasional hums against Jackson’s skin. He sounds satisfied, like he loves this, and even just that makes Jackson feel good. Makes him feel wanted.

Jackson lets his head drop down onto the pillows, pressing his cheek to the fabric. Spit’s starting to pool in his mouth, and his cock’s so hard between his legs, and he can feel himself sweating. Can feel his skin flushing in a way that’s definitely visible. He wonders what he looks like to Jinyoung right now, as Jinyoung pulls back to take a breather. Open and desperate and wet with Jinyoung’s spit. Begging for it without even saying anything, without even being able to say anything.

“Fuck,” says Jinyoung. He’s still so close, the word spoken right against Jackson’s skin. “Look at you. So good. So good for me.” His mouth moves away; now he’s just holding Jackson open. Winding a hand around to give Jackson’s dick a brief jerk. “So hard for me.” Just as soon as he’s wrapped his hand around Jackson, he’s moving it away again, getting it back on Jackson’s ass. “And you can’t even say anything. Can’t even make a sound.”

He goes back in, and as if to try and prove him wrong, Jackson moans, some of the noise seeping out, even with the gag there. Jinyoung hums, but this time, it’s considering. Like he’s wondering what Jackson thinks he’s doing.

“You can try,” Jinyoung continues after drawing back again. “You can go ahead and try to talk, try to moan, try to do _something._ But you can’t.” His right hand’s gone from Jackson’s ass just to come back down again, just to give it a light but sharp slap. “I’d like to hear you trying, though. Come on, Jackson-ah. Try for me.”

And Jackson does, trying the best he can. Not holding anything back as Jinyoung dives right back in for more, fucking Jackson with his tongue. The noise is still muffled, still masked by the scarf, but he’s just letting it out as he normally would, like he would if there was nothing in the way. All his thoughts, all his words, every single cry of Jinyoung’s name. It’s all unintelligible, nothing that can be understood, but there’s still something breaking through. Still something for Jinyoung to hear.

Jackson pushes back against Jinyoung’s mouth, wanting more, and Jinyoung’s grip tightens, holding Jackson in place. The pressure of Jinyoung’s tongue gets harder, heavier, like he’s determined to make Jackson squirm just to see him try. Just to feel Jackson moving under his hands, just to have a reason to lift his left hand this time to spank Jackson again.

The hit is swift and sudden and makes Jackson groan. He’d be crying out into the pillow if he could, and his hands clench into tighter fists. Shit. This is more than he expected, but everything he wants. Jinyoung’s just going for it: fucking his tongue inside Jackson, spitting over his hole to get him wetter, licking around Jackson’s rim in one smooth stroke. Everything. Everything Jackson wants.

He’ll articulate it later, when he can tell Jinyoung _thank you, thank you, thank you_ (if there was nothing in his mouth, right now it’d be _please-please-please),_ but for now, like this, he just sobs. He can’t help it. He feels overwhelmed in the best way, and Jinyoung isn’t even touching his cock. Not yet. Jackson will wait for that, will wait until Jinyoung wants to give it to him, until Jinyoung’s deemed him deserving of it. He’ll wait for as long as it takes, happy to lie here under Jinyoung’s hands and Jinyoung’s mouth for any stretch of time. He’d say so if he could, but he thinks Jinyoung probably already knows.

Maybe Jinyoung knows that Jackson’s thinking about it, somehow, because he gets a hand around Jackson’s hip and reaches for his dick. This time, he doesn’t let go. Just keeps his hand there, wrapped around Jackson, not jerking him off, not yet. Jackson tries to thrust his hips forward, tries to get Jinyoung’s hand to move on his cock, but Jinyoung’s other hand keeps him still. He’s not worthy of that yet, he guesses. He’s earned Jinyoung’s hand, not its touch, not really. Again: not yet.

Even so, Jinyoung’s hand just being there is getting him closer. More noise tries to push its way through the fabric of the scarf, more noise that Jackson can’t control. His hands shake and he presses his forehead harder against the pillow, and Jinyoung still doesn’t let up with his tongue. Even as he finally starts to move his hand on Jackson, he still just keeps going, not even taking a moment to breathe.

Jackson claws at the sheets, one hand grabbing at the duvet. He needs this. He needs Jinyoung to touch him more, to take him over the edge. He needs it, needs it, needs it. Jinyoung’s jerking him faster now, the movement of his tongue ever so slightly slowing down in favour of his hand. Jackson doesn’t mind, though: can’t mind when this is what’s getting him off, when it’s what’s doing the most for him.

Still, he holds on. He won’t come until Jinyoung lets him, until Jinyoung pulls his mouth back and gives Jackson his word. He doesn’t know why he’s so determined to wait, but he is. It’s up to Jinyoung. It’s all up to Jinyoung. All Jackson can do is wait for it. He can’t ask for it, can’t moan or beg or plead. All he can do is wait.

Jackson’s thighs tremble as Jinyoung’s mouth moves off of him, as Jinyoung’s hand stills again. He suddenly feels open, vulnerable. Watched. He can feel the heat of Jinyoung’s gaze on his skin, can feel Jinyoung looking at his ass. It’s almost unnerving, but it just has Jackson anticipating all the more. He doesn’t move. Just keeps waiting, still and silent.

“I think,” Jinyoung starts to say, smooth and slow and still so close that Jackson can feel his breath, “you should come for me. Yeah?” He squeezes Jackson’s ass, and then his cock. “I’d ask if you think so too, but. Well. You know. You wouldn’t be able to tell me.” There’s a laugh, but it isn’t unpleasant. Just warm, just calming. “Whenever you’re ready, Jackson-ah. Come for me.”

With that, he leans in again. Gets going with his mouth again, starts moving his hand on Jackson’s dick again. Jackson moans around the gag, so close now. Not trying to hold it in anymore now that Jinyoung’s given him permission.

It doesn’t take long from there. Something about it – about coming without hearing himself cry out or say something or make a noise that isn’t muffled – is strange, but it still feels so, so good. He’s biting down on the scarf even harder, coming over Jinyoung’s hand, and the satisfaction when he’s able to relax and let go is absolute. Fuck. Jinyoung really did make good on his word. Really, really, really good.

Jinyoung’s hand and mouth are gone, then. He grabs a tissue from the pack on the nightstand to wipe Jackson’s come off his hand, and then unties the scarf. Once he can, Jackson gets it out of his mouth and takes deep, heavy breaths, forehead still pressed to the pillow.

“Hey.” One of Jinyoung’s hands settles on Jackson’s shoulder. “Are you OK? Was that good for you?”

Jackson nods, and it’s an answer to both questions. He’s not even gagged anymore, and yet he’s still speechless. After a moment or so longer, he starts to sit up and turn over, flashing Jinyoung a smile.

“So good,” he says, moving onto his knees to mirror the way Jinyoung’s kneeling in front of him. Jackson’s eyes drift downwards: from Jinyoung’s face to his flushed chest to the unmistakable hardness in his pants. He’ll never not feel good seeing that, knowing that Jinyoung wants him just as much in return. “Can I?”

At Jackson’s nod down at his crotch, Jinyoung raises an eyebrow.

“I suppose you can,” he says, and it means _definitely, yes, of course._

Eager, Jackson shuffles in even closer and reaches across to undo the button and zip on Jinyoung’s pants. He’s slotted himself into the space between Jinyoung’s spread knees, and they’re close enough that they could kiss if they wanted to.

“Made me come so hard,” Jackson says, suddenly overflowing with things he wants to say now that he can. “Fuck, Jinyoungie. I’ll do the same for you, I promise.”

“I’m sure you will,” Jinyoung tells him, and how certain he sounds has Jackson all the more confident.

“I’ll get you off with my mouth, yeah? Let you shut me up again, except this time it’ll be all you, all because of you.”

“Are you sure that’d keep you quiet? Sure you wouldn’t end up moaning around my cock?” Jinyoung’s tone and smile are sly, and honestly, he’s right – it’s all too likely – but Jackson’s determined.

“We’ll just have to see,” says Jackson, pulling Jinyoung’s cock out of his pants and underwear. It’s hard and thick in his hand and he gives it a jerk, delighting in Jinyoung’s shudder as he does. “Do your worst, yeah?”

“Oh,” Jinyoung says, waiting until Jackson’s got himself into a better position for sucking him off before stroking his cheek, his mouth turning up in a deadly smirk. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone! you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs and on twitter @gotsevenses !!


End file.
